(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile home wall construction utilizing a tie-down runner at upper and lower ends of wall studding for increased resistance to shear and racking forces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Present day construction techniques for mobile homes utilize wood plates for connection with studs at their upper and lower ends. Due to the large amount of vibration and flexing, which occurs during transportion of the mobile home unit from the manufacturing facility to final consumer use, the connections between the studs and plates loosen and the walls become particularly susceptible to racking forces. This has mandated the utilization of additional elements such as straps and braces for wall support. This problem is more apparent at exterior walls wherein the wood plates are supported above rim joists at the floor and underneath edge rails of roof trusses at the ceiling.
In order to increase the resistance of these walls to racking and shear forces, flexing, and vibration, improved support between studs and upper and lower supporting members is desirable. Additionally, the utilization of present wood plates does not provide sufficient area for affixation of interior-side panels, such as gypsum board. The amount of area to which the interior panels can be supported is limited to the stud surfaces and to the interior vertical surfaces of said wood plates. Typically, wood studs are utilized in mobile home construction. To continue using wood, rather than more costly steel studs, it would be desirable to improve upper and lower stud attachment techniques.
Rather than merely add additional bracing elements to existing wood plate types of constructions, it would be highly beneficial to totally eliminate the use of wood plates, and instead utilize steel tie-down runners which would satisfy and solve the problems now encountered.
It is, therefore, an important object of this invention to provide a steel tie-down runner for utilization at tops and bottoms of wood studs in mobile home wall constructions which greatly increase resistance to shear and racking forces, vibration, and flexing, which afflicts the present types of constructions.